


linos and ink

by cherrywave



Series: Tales Of The Broken [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Art, Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywave/pseuds/cherrywave
Summary: Into a cloning machineTen put a copy of Taeyong's DNA.Cloning Process: Complete!said the well.Welcome to world,Lee Taeyong- a rendition of 'Wishing Well' from 'Sea of Strangers' by Lang Leav
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Tales Of The Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	linos and ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wedontknowwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontknowwho/gifts).



In the advance technology years, a renowned scientist made cloning possible with just a single DNA strand from someone. Their invention grew popular and almost all elites have the machine in their house. Faux-immortality is almost achieved.

Ten held a linoleum block in it's place as he carved the unwanted spaces in. His focus broke as a glass of water appeared in front of him. 

"Why don't you take a break," his boyfriend, Taeyong asked. He placed his hand on top of Ten's.

"This is due tomorrow," Ten reasoned.

"Tomorrow is just a day away, Ten," Taeyong said, leaning in to cup Ten's face.

The latter gave up and let go of his carving tools. "What do you have in mind?" Ten asked.

"It's two in the morning. Sleep, of course."

\---

Ten laid beside Taeyong, facing him. The latter was already asleep once they got in bed. Ten caressed Taeyong's face with his ink-ridden hands, and he couldn't help but shed a tear. 

Taeyong invented the cloning machine, and Ten could specifically remember his reason, and it was to show him how much he loves him, defying the time itself. Ten argued that Taeyong should show it to him himself but he was gone too soon, and Ten had to rely on the machine to keep parts of him alive.

The Clone Generator, it was highly efficient in it's greatest quality, but Ten was an artist, and once a canvas is done, the attempt of repeating a painting did not give much joy. It lost it's authenticity, there was no will left.

Ten placed his hand on top of Taeyong's head, he twirled his finger on his locks and he pulled a strand. He kissed Taeyong's forehead before leaving their bed.

He slowly tiptoed to the generator, a clone only lasts a full day, and Ten has to make an effort to make a new Taeyong each day.

His ears rang as he heard the automated voice he had been hearing for years. Inside the machine was a new one. Ten carried him to their bed and waited for the sun.

\---

Ten woke up to the Taeyong's soft voice and kisses. 

"Good morning, love."

Taeyong has never said that before, evolution perhaps, Ten wondered.

Ten could only offer a small smile as he followed Taeyong to their kitchen.

“I’ve prepared breakfast,” Taeyong said, guiding Ten to the dining room.

“Thanks,” Ten never ate breakfast.

__

Ten watched as Taeyong sat on the sofa, busy watching something on the screen.

"Are you bored?" Ten asked.

"Hmm?" Taeyong hummed.

"Do you wanna do something?" Ten asked.

"I don’t want to bother you," Taeyong answered.

The real Taeyong always wanted to do something. Ten's theory is that the clone just do whatever benefits the one who made them. Ten wished it wasn't true.

"I love you," Ten said.

"I love you too," Taeyong said as he beamed on Ten.

The ink mixture became thin with his tears, only if Taeyong were able to say that to him before he passed, then he'd know it's true.

Ten mixed his ink once more, using his rollers to spread them on the linoleum. He fought the urge to dry it artificially, but he figured he'd be happier if he let it be.

"I'm going out," Ten said as he walked closer to Taeyong.

"Do you want me to come with?" Taeyong asked.

"Do you want to?" Ten asked.

"If you want me to."

Taeyong was in between a robot that was made to satisfy a person’s needs and the old Taeyong who was slowly fading away. Ten knew ever since the very first clone that the love they shared was artificial. Each Taeyong was closer to being perfect, but Ten often wondered if the Taeyong he created is even close to the original one, and that's when it hit him, he can never replace Taeyong at all. 

"I don't," Ten said. He took Taeyong's hand and placed a small ziplock inside. "See you," he said, placing a small kiss on Taeyong's cheek.

\---

Taeyong held on the ziplock bag tight as he heard Ten leave the house. Through evolution, it made people more capable of knowing subliminal gestures.

He sat anxiously on the sofa, letting the time pass by. Ten forget to consider that Taeyong still had feelings even if he was the nth copy. His foot kept bouncing on their carpet. Hours later and Ten wasn't home yet. 

Taeyong placed the item inside the bag on the machine.

"Cloning Process: Complete! Welcome to the world, Ten."

**Author's Note:**

> for the one that tormented me to write a clone fic, i hope this satisfied you, i love u and enjoy your day :) <3


End file.
